


Voltron One Shots

by Irane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irane/pseuds/Irane
Summary: It’s all in the title, just some Voltron one shots ^^





	Voltron One Shots

This will just be a ton of one shots for Voltron. I’ll update whenever I feel like it so don’t expect it to be common. Cyall around^^


End file.
